


Beware, the Sobel!

by warmommy



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Love, Military, Pregnancy, Telling Fairy Tales, World War II, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Based on this Tumblr request: Can I have a Lip please? With: 34. “Do you think it’s possible that I…might be… pregnant?” Please? -🍕🍕🍕





	Beware, the Sobel!

As a man who had walked among the clouds, Carwood Lipton hadn’t believed there was a way to climb higher. Now he knew that there was, and his heart was up there, somewhere above his head, with his heart chasing after. He wanted to tell you the news himself, and it would probably be just the thing to cheer you up, too. How the hell couldn’t it?

Carwood found you as he had left you hours before, when you’d insisted he go to the game without you, in bed with a wet cloth over your eyes and forehead. Momentarily, he forgot your good fortunes and frowned.

“Hey.” His knees touched the edge of the bed and he leaned over you. “Still no good?”

You lifted the cloth to reveal red, puffy eyes. “No, not really. Um…was the game good?”

“Don’t worry, it’s just a baseball game,” he said softly, gently running his hand up and down your spine when you turned onto your side. “Gene’s out there. Maybe I should go and get him. Please don’t say not to again, it’s been two weeks of the same thing, and now you can hardly even get out of bed.”

You sniffled loudly. “I’m not an invalid.”

“I know you aren’t.” He leaned down to kiss your temple. “Remember when I had pneumonia and wouldn’t stay put, and you and Captain Speirs kept insisting I see a doctor before I got myself sent to a hospital?”

“It’s not pneumonia.”

“Probably not, but I worry. Just like you worried.” He kissed your temple again, then the shell of your ear, smiled against it. “What, have you given yourself a diagnosis and just not told me?”

You sniffled again and gingerly dabbed at your eyes with the cloth in your hand. “Carwood, do you think it’s possible that I…might be…pregnant?”

He was quiet for a few soaring heartbeats, then managed to whisper. “Are you?”

“Remember, on the anniversary of D-Day? The one time we couldn’t find a condom?” You closed your eyes tightly. “I know you wanted me to go home if I had the points, and I’m not saying I think having a baby is a bad thing, I just feel scared and guilty because I don’t want everyone else to drop into Japan without me. I won’t be there. I’ve been there since Sobel made us barf buckets of spaghetti up and down a mountain.”

“I’ve gotta write to Bill and let him know my nuts really are doing just fine,” Carwood said with the mad sort of grin of a man who’d just found out he was going to be a father.

“Are you  _kidding_  me?” You hit him on the arm and tried pushing him off the bed. “My tits hurt, my head hurts, I have to leave the company–”

“Japan surrendered,” he said, stretching out beside you even as you did your best to put him on the floor. “Japan surrendered. We’re not training anymore, we’re not jumping anymore, there’s no war. There’s no war, there’s no war. It’s all right.” He held you close and breathed out an uneasy sigh of relief. He swallowed when his throat got tighter. “Ten minutes ago, I thought Major Winters gave me the best news of my life.”

“Japan surrendered,” you repeated, tasting the words for the first time. You had thought that was for a future untold, that a lot more of your friends would have to die before you could ever bite into it.

“Does that make it better?” Carwood asked, his hand squeezing your upper shoulder. His heart thumped in his chest and he knew you could feel it. “Is it… _okay_? If it’s not, I’ll make it okay. I’ll do anything to make it okay.”

“Of course it is.” You laughed even as your eyes refused to stop watering. “I never didn’t want it. It didn’t have to get better, it was always wonderful. The war wasn’t. I was terrified I wouldn’t be there, and you wouldn’t be with us.”

“No,” he denied immediately. “No. It’s not going to be that way. I won’t be anywhere but with the both of you, and both of you are going to be home. Soon. I’ll paint the walls yellow and white, and I’ll hang every medal in there. I’ll paint a tree, and a sky, and birds. Can you imagine what there’ll be in her mind, the first time she sees a bird? Can you imagine what she’ll think of when she hears the stories about her mama and daddy falling in love jumping out of big birds in the sky?”

“Are those the stories you’re going to tell?” you asked when you regained the ability to speak. The front of the white shirt he wore was practicality drenched.

“There are a lot of things I won’t ever tell her, there’s words I don’t ever want her to know,” he said, rubbing your back again. “I don’t want her to know what an MG-42 is, or an 88, I don’t want her to know where Carentan is on a map, but I want her to know we fell out of the sky together.”

Your voice broke again. “I wanna hear that story.”

“All right,” Carwood laughed. “Okay. Once upon a time on a magical mountain far away, there lived a vile creature called the Sobel…”


End file.
